Human toilet wastes and kitchen wastes are often handled through hook-ups to sewer systems, or by distribution to septic tanks and leach fields. In many situations, however, sewage systems are not available. Further, especially under conditions of poor soils, high ground water or nearby surface water, septic tanks and leach fields may not be practicable.
In order to handle organic toilet wastes and kitchens wastes or the like under such situations, generally composting techniques are applied. Typically, the waste materials are subject to aerobic decomposition; that is, decomposition in the presence of air and oxygen. Using conventional techniques, up to about 90% of the waste volume can be readily eliminated, primarily as water vapor and carbon dioxide. The remaining waste material, being of a relatively small volume, can be fairly readily handled as, for example, a garden fertilizer or the like.
Such composting systems have been useful, since they generally require relatively little external energy, and often operate on application of indigenous microorganisms. A variety of arrangements have been developed for use as such composting arrangements, including a well-known construction developed by Clivus Multrum. Such conventional systems have been somewhat effective in providing for decomposition of waste organic materials. However, there has been some need for improved efficiency with respect to operation to achieve effective aerobic decomposition and/or final compost handling.
Another problem in the waste management area concerns the handling of "greywater". Greywater is the waste water from sinks, showers, etc., which includes some waste organics therein, but comprises primarily water. Greywater is generally purified prior to discharge, through various clarifying (settling) systems and/or floc skimming arrangements. Disposal of sludge resulting from floc removal or settling, has generally been a problem.
What has been needed has been a composting system particularly well adapted for efficient composting of organic materials, including human toilet wastes, kitchen wastes, and other materials rich in cellulose such as leaves, saw dust and paper. What has particularly been needed has been an arrangement whereby organic sludge from greywater can also be efficiently handled.